Coming to the Rescue
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This songfic is for my friend Mario, due to it being his birthday today. It features him with two beauties, Joy and Jenny, as they try to save the F1 race from Team Rocket! I do not own anything here. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.


Coming to the Rescue

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! DJ here, and I would like to say Happy B-day to my friend Mario World Champion! In honor of his birthday, I have written this one-shot for him and it pairs him with his two most fave ladies; Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!

Darien: The song we're using is "Coming to the Rescue", which is from the movie _Pokémon the Movie 2000_. It's a really good song, so take a listen to it when you can. We're also combining Mario's favorite sport of choice, Formula 1 racing, with Pokémon here.

DJ: F1 is REALLY not my strong suit, so I apologize to Mario if I missed anything.

I do not own Pokémon, the song itself, or the characters. Now, on with the songfic!)

The day is June 17th, 2008. It was a beautiful day in the city of Monte Carlo, where many people were gathered in the streets to see a spectacular sight. The city was holding its annual _Monaco Grand Prix_, a race made for Formula 1 cars and was said to be the jewel of the F1 crown. Many experienced and famous drivers were there, all in their cars and waving to the fans. Surprisingly, many drivers posed for the camera with their Pokémon.

Among these talented drivers of speed was one Mario, nicknamed the "World Champion". He was skilled not only in his driving skills, but also with in Pokémon battles… and the way with the ladies. He was a smooth charmer, that much was true, but he had a weakness for two particular beauties. That would be Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. In fact, his crew consisted entirely of the beautiful women, which was a total first for anyone in the Formula 1 business.

Right now, he and his crew were going over the final check-up for his car. Five Joys and five Jenny's, in crew gear outfits, were all greased up and dirty from their final repairs. One of the Joy's wiped her brow and stated "Whew! That's over and done with. The car is repaired, and everything checks out okay."

A Jenny was washing her hands with a rag, getting some grease off them. She added "Yup! With the new engine we installed last night, this car will not only accelerate more quickly but also take any tight turns with minimal problem." The girls were very proud of their accomplishment, but their talk was silenced when Mario came into the room.

The young man was of strong frame, about 6"2 and a weight of about 178 lbs. He had tan skin, black hair with matching eyes, and posture that screamed out confidence and readiness. By his side were two unique Joy's and Jenny's. The Joy on his right had dark tan skin, lovely blue eyes, a buxom build then ANY Joy in history, and also wearing a F1 driver's suit. The Jenny on his left was of the same build and skin, but wore a different F1 outfit.

"Well ladies, excellent work! You really outdone yourselves here." he congratulated to his crew. Before anything else could be said, a loud scream filled the air and the group gathered outside to see what was going on. The sight before them really got Mario and his two special ladies hot under the collar.

Team Rocket members flooded the scene, many calling out Taurus and Erasing to scare the crowd and drivers away. "Get back, all of you! Team Rocket is commandeering these vehicles!" a Rocket going by the name of Butch ordered out. His teammate, a young lady named Cassidy, hopped into the F1 car owned and operated by one Kimi Räikkönen.

"Thanks for the ride, losers! See ya later!" Cassidy cackled out before she hit the gas pedal and drove off like a flash! Butch commandeered the car owned by one Scuderia Ferrari, and followed after Cassidy. Many of the Rockets followed after them after stealing the other driver's rides, and two were heading towards Mario's area.

"Time to teach these disrespectful idiots a lesson in real racing!" Mario growled out. He took out two PokeBalls, each containing an Electrode and Machamp, and tossed them to his crew. He instructed them to take care of the two Rockets while he and his two main squeezes get into the cars to catch the rest of the rotten Rockets.

When the two idiots came into the area, they saw the ten crew ladies waiting for them. Each had their hand a mechanical tool, be it a wrench, mallet, or screwdriver, with a pissed off look on their faces. "Okay bimbos, tell us were the cars are and we won't have to hurt ya!" one of the Rockets sneered as he took out a PokeBall.

"First this, we're not bimbos! Second of all, look up!" one of the Joys retorted. The two Rockets looked up, and saw a large Electrode being held over them by a humungous Machamp. The round Pokémon grinned big time, electricity now sparking out from its body. Before the two Rockets could react, one of the Jenny's threw a mallet at them and scored a double knockout hit!

"Get them!!" they all shouted as they leaped on the two morons and started to tussle with them, Machamp soon joining in the fray. In a matter of minutes, they had the two male Rockets tied down tight with chains. No sooner was this finished, that Mario roared out of the area with his vehicle, his ladies following him in their own unique rides. Joy was on his right, Jenny on the other side.

"Good luck Mario! Don't worry, we'll handle things here!" one of the crew Jenny's called out to him. Mario gave her the thumbs-up before vanishing over the horizon. The three F1 drivers gave chase to the remaining Rockets, knowing that even though they had a head start, they knew the city in and out due to being there a number of times.

"The goons may have speed, but I bet they can't make tight turns or quick reaction time like us!" Jenny told her allies. Mario agreed with her. The Monaco Grand Prix featured a closed-circuit track that was very tricky and dangerous for any F1 driver, and since the Rockets were on the same road of the circuit, they knew the turns and elevation stats very well. In a few minutes, the trio came upon two Rockets.

"What the-?!" was the reaction of both evil members when they saw Mario and his ladies quickly gaining ground on them. The two tried to speed up their vehicles, but in doing so, miscalculated an elevation rise that was in front of them, and soon shot themselves off like catapult. Both cars landed and bounced into scrap metal, the two dunderheads landing in a tree that cushioned their fall but made them too sick and green to even try to get out and escape.

"Yahoo! Two down, five to go!" Joy called in delight. As the three raced towards their prey, they did not notice that three Rockets coming down from the sky on Fearow saw the action.

"Time to teach these punks a lesson, men! Now, fly down and dive-bomb the brats!" their leader ordered. The Fearows squawked and made a long, fast plummet on their targets below.

Mario and his girlfriends were coming up on another Rocket stealer when he saw a shadow above them and getting larger with each passing second. He looked up to see the Fearows swooping down, hard and fast at them! "Girls, duck down and evade!" he ordered just as he slowed down a bit and dodged a snap from one of the Fearow's beak. However, the girls were not so lucky as the other two Flying-type Pokémon caught them.

"Hey! Let us down, you overgrown turkey!" Jenny cried as she and Joy struggled against their captors' beaks. The two large birds, along with their leader, turned around and made their way to the harbor area. Mario immediately stopped his car and got out, seeing the three Rockets go to the harbor. He used his logic to assume that one of the ships in the area was the HQ of the Rockets, so both his ladies and the stolen cars would be there.

'Damn it all! I got to get my girlfriends back! Those morons are going to pay for doing this to me! One thing you should never do, Rocket scum… is do ANY harm to those I care about!' Mario thought as he gritted his teeth in anger. After standing at the side looking over the harbor, he jumped back into his F1 car to head over there. A great battle was going to ensue, and he was going to be right in the middle of it!

* * *

**If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Help's on the way, we hear your call  
On a mission, we're united as one  
Friends forever, yeah**

**Here we go, in no time we'll be at your side  
We're a team on a roller coaster ride  
Each one of us knows just what to do**

**Never gonna stop, gonna stop, searching for you  
We'll be there, listen to me  
We're gonna set you free**

_**Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Hey don't you worry  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me**_

**So if you're lost, one thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone, so have no doubt**

**We'll put our heads together, gonna figure it out  
We'll be there, listen to me  
We're gonna set you free**

_**Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Hey don't you worry  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me**_

(Author's Notes: Well, hope you like this one! I'm giving Mario free reign to use the sequel to this one-shot as he pleases. After all, it is his b-day present after all.

Darien: DJ does not know anything about F1 racing or cars, so he winged it as best he could. Also, he used the Joy from the Orange Island series as a sketch for the one here who is Mario's main squeeze.

DJ: I just hope I did it right for Mario's birthday. Well, again a Happy Birthday to him!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
